Will you marry me?
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Continuación de El miedo de Murasakibara ] Estaba todo planificado para que Murasakibara pudiese preguntárselo.


**Will you marry me?**  
><em>A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: Shonen Ai.

**Personaje(s)**: Murasakibara Atsushi/Kiyoshi Teppei.

**Rating**: PG-13.

***Notas**: Parte de la Tabla Básica de 30vicios (Livejournal). Fic que sigue una cronología dentro de la propia tabla. Continuación directa de Ventajas y El miedo de Murasakibara.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador, en este caso Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

><p>Teppei había salido del Hospital hacía dos semanas, y había pasado ahí una semana, aquel día le habían quitado un yeso que le habían puesto en el pie izquierdo pues se lo había doblado aunque no había alcanzado a fracturarlo. Por haber salido del problema en el que se había metido, Murasakibara había organizado una cena en la Mansión Akashi (el mismísimo pelirrojo exigió que fuese en su mansión, y Atsushi no le dijo que no). Teppei estaba más tranquilo desde que Kagami había mandado a encerrar al hombre que le había dañado y Murasakibara también. Aunque éste último se había quedado con las ganas de darle uno o dos puñetazos al bastardo ese.<p>

Al salir del Jardín de Infantes en el cual trabajaba encontró una limosina, el hombre que la conducía le preguntó su nombre y dijo que Akashi-sama le había enviado para llevarle hasta la mansión. Él tendría que llegar antes pues Akashi tenía que hacer algo con él. Teppei subió, con el paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado a llegarse bien con Akashi y la verdad es que estaba mucho más tranquilo pues lo consideraba su amigo. Un amigo como Kuroko. Sonrió levemente, mientras veía a través de los vidrios polarizados de la limosina. A veces Akashi exageraba.

Llegaron después de un rato a la mansión Akashi, el hombre le abrió la puerta y por ahí salió para entrar a la mansión. Un mayordomo le guió a una habitación del segundo piso, por lo que Teppei sospecho seriamente que Akashi estaba planeando alguna cosa maligna (o algo similar) y le quería en las habitaciones de invitados. Una vez había ocurrido, que le había invitado a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y había terminado por alguna razón en retrospectiva vestido de una forma que de solo recordarlo le daban ganas de sonrojarse y ocultarse bajo una piedra. Claro que Akashi lo había hecho alegando que Murasakibara y él necesitaban más diversión. Al menos había cumplido el propósito.

— **Teppei, te estaba esperando.**  
>El castaño notó que en la cama, a un lado de donde estaba sentado Akashi, estaba un traje de gala que le llamó la atención. Era completamente blanco, con detalles en los puños de las mangas en plateado y botones de plata. El pantalón tenía detalles en plateado y abajo de éstos estaban unos zapatos de color blancos que estaban hechos de cuero. Teppei miró a Akashi, quien solo apuntó el traje y salió de la habitación. Teppei, comprendiendo el mensaje, se vistió con el traje.<p>

**.**

...

Los invitados a la bendita cena ya habían llegado, Akashi los había acomodado a todos en la mesa del comedor. Kagami junto a Kuroko ocupaban el lugar derecho a un lado de Teppei, primero Kagami y luego Kuroko. A un lado de Kuroko, estaba sentando Aomine Daiki y a un lado de éste estaba su novio: Kise Ryouta. Después estaba Takao Kazunari junto a Midorima Shintarou, a un lado de éste (y al lado opuesto de la mesa justo enfrente de Teppei) estaba Akashi y a un lado de él estaba Furihata Kouki. Después seguía Momoi Satsuki junto a su novia Aida Riko y a continuación de ella Hyuuga Junpei y Reo Mibuchi hasta llegar a Murasakibara quien estaba a un lado de Teppei.

La cena pasó sin inconvenientes, escuchando música y charlando de varias cosas hasta que Murasakibara pidió silencio cuando habían servido los postres. Miró a su novio y se levantó, se notaba bastante nervioso pero todos en ese lugar (excepto por Kiyoshi) sabían porque y estaban realmente emocionados. Incluso Kuroko sentía una emoción muy grande, y se notaba en sus ojos. Todos miraba a Murasakibara, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en su novio.

— **Me costó mucho decidir qué haría esto, pero el mundo entero (y por mundo entero me refiero a todos los que están aquí) me convenció de que debía hacerlo ahora. Cuando me llamaron del hospital me di cuenta de que realmente tengo demasiado miedo a perderte y aunque no quiero que ocurra... ese accidente (aunque pequeño) me hizo decidirme también de que éste era el momento correcto. Kiyo-chin, sabes que nunca hablo enserio y que quizás sea bastante infantil pero en ese momento estoy hablando con sinceridad**— Atsushi tomó un respiro y se arrilló frente a su novio quien había sido obligado por Kagami a levantarse— **Kiyoshi Teppei, ¿te casas conmigo?**

Teppei miró fijamente a su novio, viendo que éste estaba arrodillado y le mostraba una pequeña caja con terciopelo que contenía un anillo de plata. Respiró profundamente antes de contestar un "Sí, claro que sí" que se escuchó como música para los oídos de Atsushi, se levantó rápidamente y dejó el anillo en el dedo de Teppei antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y plantarle un beso. Los aplausos resonaron en sus oídos.

* * *

><p>Espero que guste :3<p> 


End file.
